


Porcupine

by FelicitySelina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Obi-Wan is a mess, anyway the fic is very unhealthy, but he doesn't need a hug, get inspired from Ozon's films, warning:the writer is crazy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicitySelina/pseuds/FelicitySelina
Summary: Obi-Wan是一团糟，也是一个名副其实的小贱人。倒霉的Anakin掉进了他的蜘蛛网，而织网者仍在纠结。





	1. 第五章

我流了泪，一滴雨珠落在我的手上。

对于他，我仍旧是那样的无能为力——关于Ben,关于我自己的失败和怯弱。我聆听他人的故事，窥视他人的世界，却弄不清楚所有人的，也不愿低头去看我自己的。于我，这是一个绝佳的办法。我讨厌他，是这样的。他曾经每一次吻我，每一次触碰我，都让我觉得无比的恶心。既痛恨我自己的愚蠢，也痛恨他的存在。我想仍在母亲的子宫里时，我便是憎恶他的。  
Ben与我长得一模一样，大约也只是细微部分略有不同。但他若是不存在——我不止一次的这样设想，从小时候开始，先是他的失踪会让妈妈把所有的爱都还给我，接着变成了在学校，讨厌所有人对我们俩的比较。他比我，我承认，更强大。他把自己的影响力不由分说的施加在我的身上，他的精神似乎可以改变我的决定，他的意志仿佛能转变我的念头。我却是那样的怯弱，无能的神经就这么任凭他摆布。

每每当我照镜子时，那里面的人从来都不是我自己，而是Ben，他在冲我微笑、打招呼，一切都相同，只是左右因镜子而对称罢了。他是左撇子，我却爱用右手；他左眼视力弱些，我的右眼却总是差些；他习惯把头发像右梳，后来改为露出额头，我却仍保持着原来的模样。他越和我相似，我们便越恨对方一些。无穷无尽、延绵无尽、无理由的相互憎恨，Ben和我都想出了不少种表达恨意的方法，几乎是极尽脑汁的贬低、嘲讽和逃离，接着我们便发现了其他的解决方法。如今想起我依旧觉得当年我是多么可笑愚蠢，而他又多了解我——他轻而易举的抓住了这一生所有报复我的机会。那时我恨他，想脱离他把我拉进的泥潭，却惊恐地发现我爱上了那种感觉。我爱上了他与我的相反，与我的矛盾，与我的截然不同。我爱上了他头发，他用发胶一丝不苟梳上去的金发，他系好的完美的领结，他穿上的合身的灰呢西装。我与他相比如宇宙中尘埃，漂浮在黑暗中，却无可避免的被行星所吸引。我明白他为什么要为我打好那个领结，那时他嘴角边的微笑，那邪恶的胸有成竹的计划，我明白，但仍然放弃了一切，为他，千百万遍。我不经思考，把对Ben的所有恨变成了我最激烈的爱，当他呼唤我时，我便无耻的忘记了Satine的存在。我亲爱的弟弟，我的Ben，把所有一切告诉了她。我的秘密，我们的不可告人的最深处的、但被实现的幻想。他将那托盘而出，Satine如我之前认识的那样理智地离开了。我不值得她那样的人浪费时间，我这样怯弱的人只会一次又一次的掉进诱惑里，落进愿意征服我的人的手中。她去了中东，再也无法回来。她的探索的热情，她的独特的智慧永远的留在了那里。我既恨自己，也无耻地让Ben来承担我的悔恨。“我只是想让你毫无退路，永远的属于我。” 他帮我做了决定，我便逃开了。

我又一次逃开，因为Anakin Skywalker。他编造了谎言，就像我对所有人编造的那样，我的外在，我精心营造的样子。我戴着眼镜，装出一副书呆子的模样，恨不得加入什么反对烟酒组织，穿着套头毛衣，乖巧的搭着深色的衬衫，几乎不去酒吧，每天有固定的活动路线，从不偏离前一天的模式。我聆听，给出建议，和同事讨论治疗方法，接着回家评估自己的精神状态，周末便留在房子里看上两天的书，拿着体面的薪水，在休年假的时候固定去密歇根的湖边小屋消磨时间。我无趣，但却是最好的伪装。Anakin Skywalker识破了我，只是因为一个沾了烟灰的烟灰缸和贴在办公室门口的“禁止吸烟”的标志。他的谎言虚假中掺着真实，好像是无意识地编造出前因后果，却从不矛盾。他说他记不太清的地方也正是本不会记忆清晰之处。只有现实中存在的东西才让他露了馅，否则他可以长久的把我当作他新编出来的故事的听众，以不知道出于什么理由的耐心戏弄我。嘲讽我。也许他知道的不仅仅只是这一点而已，又或许他也仅仅知道这一点罢了。我不明白，只是他频繁地让我越界，让我悄悄地想知道更多，想了解更多。也许他早就明白了我的意图，便编造出了我想听到的他的故事。他聪明，年轻，曾经在我看来真诚，他不知道出于什么原因想要更多。我也是。我探听，我误导，我知道我可以做什么，我可以告诉他他想知道的、他所好奇的。我希望他爱上我。看看我吧——以为他一无所知，便自作聪明，妄图让一个和我一样熟练的演员落入蛛网。我不爱他，我不爱任何人，我只是希望他能爱我，代替Ben，告诉他没有他的生活我也能活得很好。也会有人爱我，而我永远不会属于他，也不会属于Ben。我卑鄙地想要玩弄这年轻人的感情，证明我不必Ben弱，就像他当年玩弄我那样。然而我却犯下了同样的错误，过度的自信和自鸣得意，反倒是最拙劣的玩家了。

再清楚不过了。我想要他。这贪婪的血统在Kenobi家的两个兄弟中都无疑存在。我恶毒，卑鄙，玩弄他人感情。我越过了心理咨询师的发誓遵守的道德伦理，毫不留情的违背所有的规则，打破所有的界限。只是因为他很合我胃口。Skywalker年轻，有才华，却又脆弱（起码对我做出那副模样），孤独可怜的没人爱。若是给他一点儿热情，他便会焦虑地追逐着你。  
现在我倒是希望与Anakin棋逢对手。我与他便可装出一副互相爱上对方的模样，用尽一切方法窥探对方的秘密，找到为什么这一切会发生的原由。若他不是，那我就要得到他。我好奇、渴望他占有我的感觉，我迫不及待要他爱上我，我焦虑地四处图画，将写在笔记本上的治疗方案一遍一遍划去，不知所措地撕咬着手指，点燃香烟不出几秒却又掐灭在烟灰缸中。这可怜的年轻人，我希望我能爱上他。这样便可毫无愧疚地拥有他的才华和他的人生，真心实意的告诉他我对他的爱意，对他忠心不渝、把纠缠我的Ben抛在脑后，永生永世都无须再想起。我将不会再想起Satine，和来自他上司的那个电话。

“是Kenobi先生吗？我真的很抱歉。”

“您的未婚妻前天在拉什卡尔加失踪了。”

他还不知道我们已经分开了。我失控地大笑，我告诉他，不，我们已经分手了。是的，是这样的。我的挚爱就这样永远永远的留在了那个肮脏的地方。我逼走了她。我谋杀了她。


	2. 第六章

“说实话，我没有想到你仍会来。”

“我——真的抱歉，关于上次的事。” Anakin紧张地环顾着熟悉的四周，“我没意识到界限问题。关于私人空间什么的。我也没预料到你会觉得我是在窥视你的生活。我只是，觉得我们已经很熟了。”

“这不是问题所在，Anakin。为什么要对我说谎？关于你一开始说的那些关于妈妈的事，还有你的工作状态？我很担心，Anakin，你要明白，也许因为一开始的谎言，我们这么久以来所有的努力都白费了。你把我引入了错误的方向，我给你了错误的解决方案。更重要的是，我想知道为什么？”

“我有把它们都写下来。” 

“我受宠若惊。” Obi-Wan说了实话，这样的态度的确是出乎意料。“不过我更想看你叙述的方式，而不是听写好的稿子。”

“我们也许仍算不上是朋友，但这段时间的相处经历非常有趣。我很抱歉我对于发生在我身上的很多事都撒了谎，对于你不够坦诚，并且欺骗了你，浪费了我们彼此的时间。我希望在接下来的时间里，能学习到尊重与诚实，直面我的问题所在。”他把记事本放下，“这算是一个道歉，Obi-Wan。我很珍惜和你相处的时间，我从来没有和别人谈过。一方面是我没有勇气，另一方面是我觉得他们不值得信任。来预约见你，是使我必须谈谈的强制力，但是我主动愿意说给你听。我说不上来为什么，但好像我天生就知道该告诉你。”

“那么就从你的妈妈开始吧，Anakin。”

“她其实——她很早就去世了。我几乎不记得她。学校里的别的孩子也是这样，关于爸爸妈妈我们什么都不知道。只是偶尔能看到路过的正常的家庭。我嫉妒他们，但又讨厌他们。他们有我不曾有的一切。有时候会有人来做义工，我也希望他们离开。我不需要那些同情，那些来自完美家庭的假惺惺的不切实际的眼泪。我过得很好，我像他们一样为我想要的东西努力。我爱美术，我喜欢衣服。我扒在房间的窗台上，看楼下路过的男人和女人们。我悄悄地用铅笔把它们画下来，藏在衣橱里；看电影时我也努力记下那次漂亮的、优雅的长裙、衬衫和裤子。我不属于外面的那个世界，但我想要闯进去。我努力读书，我去了理想的大学，学了想学的专业。我能真实触摸到那些原来在窗台上看到的布料，真切地嗅到原来仅存在于书上的月桂叶的香气。但这都不足够。我仍然想见到妈妈，无论她是怎样的人。

“我幻想我有一个妈妈，你明白吗？她对我很好，和我谈心，让我就像别的那些平常的孩子般，比他们的妈妈还要好。她是一个角色，一个我杜撰出来的、蒙蔽自己的人物。但我明白她不可能永远存在。我告诉我自己，’她已经死了，她因你而死’，这样我便不会忘记她了。那些回忆，我清楚那是我自己编造出来的故事——但它们必须得真实才行——我必须得给它们画一个句号。一个迫不得已的结局，这样就永远不会有发现它们都从不存在的那一天。”

“你创造了她，接着又杀死了她？”

“是的。我长大了，不再需要消磨孤独。”

“那为什么一开始要告诉我‘她’的故事？”

“我不习惯向陌生人说这些。我从没把真实发生的事告诉过任何人。朋友们都以为我的母亲去世的早，而不是我从未拥有过。”

Obi-Wan停下了手中正在书写的笔，把笔记本放在一边。

“你一开始说我们算不上朋友。”

“正因为这样我才愿意告诉你。谁想和一个臆想症患者做朋友呢？想象里的现实比当下让我更有耐心去面对。”

“那会让你上瘾，不是吗？生活从不美满，而你停不下来，只能沉浸在自己创造的符合自己意志的小世界里。你把那些不顺心的东西剔除，以主角的绝对权威和胜利解放自己，然后从新开始。这很正常，所有人都会，无意识地美化我们不愿回顾的记忆。”

“我觉得好多了，Obi-Wan。Yoda看了我的初稿，他很满意，会有一整个春夏系列交给我负责。R2长胖了，我从原来的垃圾堆搬走了，你不觉得是你治好了我吗？”

“对于我来说，没有治好或是治不好。” 

他摘下眼镜，发觉自己并不认为Anakin在欺骗他。他不是一个演员，只是又一个普通人，一个渴望成功和关注、掉进心理安全区的可怜的家伙。Obi-Wan仍需要试探，他想自己或许是真的喜欢眼前这个人。他脆弱，普通，却又在特定的区域闪闪发光，他的画稿，他对于美的品味，还有他的笑容。这对于Obi-Wan无法不能成为一个吸引。他不是疯狂地爱上他，而是绝望地想要拥有他。一个被治愈的可怜的灵魂，在黑暗和绝望里闪耀着暖黄色的光。

“那么你最近的感情生活呢？”

“我爱上了一个人。” 

Anakin在他眼中像是在傻笑。陷入爱情的年轻人啊。这对于Obi-Wan病态的渴望倒是不小的挑战。

“哦？”

他装作漫不经心，掩饰自己的失望和气愤。他不惜一切，甚至开始思考怎么才能让Anakin相信“没什么比单身更适合他现在的状态了”。这是他唯一一个想要的猎物，却在下定决心收网时遭遇了这样的打击。真是太倒霉了。

“那个人是我生命中的良药。”

“这样说她是很冲动的、无望的期冀。不过我理解，坠入爱河的年轻人通常都这样，是不是？”

真愚蠢。明明前一分钟还说Obi-Wan治好了他。

“不是’她’。” Anakin红着脸摇了摇头。

“噢，你之前从没提到过性取向的事。请原谅我的惯性思维。”

“你治好了我，Obi-Wan，你就是我的良药。” Anakin严肃而认真地望着他。他的手指紧张地扣在沙发的织布扶手上，惴惴不安地等待着治疗师的反应。

Obi-Wan下意识地站了起来。他没预料到这个。他压根没做什么，Anakin Skywalker便掉进了他的陷阱。这让他惊讶，同时心里隐藏的那个贪婪的渴望得到了巨大的满足。他张张嘴，想说什么，却发现任何话语都显得太过遥远。

“抱歉，我不是——算了。我是……太冒犯了，我明白。”

他又坐了回去，惊恐中有些手忙脚乱，碰掉了摆在扶手上的铅笔。

“我认为我们的疗程应该告一段落了。” 他终于找回了他的声音，喉咙干涩的几乎可以燃烧，他发誓他的脸颊现在也红的要命。你真蠢，Obi-Wan。你得到想要的东西了，应该高兴才是。胜利者的愉悦。

“如果你需要，我可以把你转给别的治疗师。”

“我不需要。” Anakin失望地起身，拿起之前搭在椅背上的外套。“我说过了，你治好了我。”

“我们——我想，都产生了感情，不适合再帮你看下去了，抱歉。” 他斟酌着词语。

“我明白。”

Anakin穿好了外套，转过身来面对着他。前一秒这年轻人的眼里还有渴望和热情，掩饰着秘密的那种兴奋和激动，后一秒便只有不甘心的失落和寂寞。接着他谨慎的用词便起了作用，Anakin几乎不可见地颤抖了一下，“都”，希望的火重新被点着，又往里加入了易燃的木柴。他伸出手，希望Obi-Wan能给他一个温暖的、包容的握手，再去否定自己职业生涯中的一个失败。

Obi-Wan的手有些冷。他迟疑地伸向Anakin。他怀疑自己的渴望究竟是怎样的感情。

无所谓了，待会儿再去想。

他感到了Anakin握住他的手的力度。他不想放手般的紧握。于是他便凑向前去，亲吻Anakin两片薄薄的嘴唇。

反正越界对他来说从来不是难事。


End file.
